


Feelings (Illogical)

by WaterSeraphim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not that viktor is a robot but you know, trans Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Jayce and Viktor get handsy in a dark alley in the middle of Piltover. Pure smut.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 33





	Feelings (Illogical)

**Author's Note:**

> I do somewhat detailed descriptions of Viktor’s cyber genitalia in this but never refer to it as a vagina, so a heads up if you think it might be dysphoria inducing. 
> 
> A little present for my friend Silver, who I yell about these two to sometimes.

Jayce’s wandering hand found the space between Viktor’s thighs. He wore nothing more than light trousers, and they turned out to be no match for the growing heat and wetness seeping through them. Jayce ran his index finger along his slit through the fabric, stirring a metallic groan from behind Viktor’s mask. The vents along Viktor’s sides shuddered open, releasing hot bursts of steam. His machinery whirled, the metal plates on his chest fluctuating in a wave. 

“You’re already so _fucked_ ,” Jayce laughed. 

“Shut up,” Viktor hissed, all while rutting against Jayce’s hand.

“When was the last time someone touched you like this?” The fabric barrier did little to prevent Jayce from slipping a finger between Viktor’s pliable silicone folds. “I haven’t seen you in months, don’t tell me you’ve been all alone this whole time…” 

He was a masterpiece of engineering truly, his body provided the both of them with endless entertainment. Jayce would almost believe some of the upgrades Viktor was so vehement about were meant for him. He certainly didn’t need to hardwire erogenous zones into his metal plates, for one. Jayce couldn’t provide any logical explanation for Viktor’s mechanical genitalia either. Unless he was simply feeling nostalgic, wanting to retain the same experiences he had with blood and flesh. That was another train of thought entirely. Viktor had to have his own professional lie he told himself, the man refused to accept that it was okay to _enjoy_ something. 

So there was no way Viktor would ever admit that he had upgraded himself so Jayce could sink into him again. Just like their times together at the Academy, and Viktor’s old Zaunite laboratory, Clan Giopara’s laboratories, Jayce’s first tiny apartment on Manor Street… 

They fucked a lot, now that Jayce thought about it. 

“You give yourself too much credit, as always,” Viktor’s filtered voice responded, annoyed, as he usually was when speaking to Jayce. 

The self lubricant Viktor produced was the same viscosity and thickness as the real thing. But he was twice as fun to play with, and tasted as sweet as fruit. It was pouring over Jayce’s fingers and making it difficult to focus on anything else. His cock was digging into the smooth material of Viktor’s ass, and Viktor was twitching and steaming from his ruthless teasing. In fact, his body was acting the same way it did when he was just about to—

“ _J-Jayce!_ ” 

The whirring noise coming from Viktor’s mechanical parts got louder, like he was trying to regulate and cool his insides. His legs spasmed around Jayce’s wrist as he eased Viktor through his climax. Glowing orange fluid leaked through his pants and slicked up Jayce’s hand, some of it dripping to the floor in a neon puddle. 

“You’re gonna need to change after this,” Jayce chuckled before bringing his wet hand to his lips, licking Viktor’s self lubricant off his fingers. 

“Do you expect me to strut around Piltover naked?!” Viktor turned his head to give Jayce an unimpressed glare—the best one he could do with a metal face that lacked any means of expression. 

“It’s either that, or with cum soaked pants,” Jayce grinned back innocently. “Or you can come to my place and borrow a pair?”

“I’d rather be naked.”

Jayce’s hands found Viktor’s waist, twisting his thumbs beneath the waistband of his trousers and slipping them down his thighs. Gravity did the rest of the work for him. Viktor stepped out of them and turned to face him. 

“Let’s see how many times I can get you to cum while I eat you out. It’ll be our little experiment,” Jayce smirked. He grabbed Viktor by his hair, and trailed kisses along the seam of his jaw. 

Viktor took in a deep breath, the vents on his torso fluctuating and spewing out steam. “What about you?”

“Worried about me? Maybe you still got a heart in there after all.” Jayce mimicked the motion of knocking on Viktor’s metal chest plating.

“Absolutely not.”

Jayce moved his way down Viktor’s body, dragging his tongue over the gaps between plates. Viktor hissed and moaned, holding the back of Jayce’s head and encouraging him to go lower. He found the hard edges where Viktor’s navel used to be. Then it gave away to pliable silicone between his legs. Jayce braced himself on Viktor's hips to keep steady as he licked a long stripe up his slit.

He was already dripping wet thanks to his first orgasm, the orange fluid was oozing from his entrance. Viktor moaned loudly as Jayce slipped his tongue along the hot folds and teased the more sensitive area inside. The anatomy of his artificial genitalia took time to get used to, but Jayce grew to love it just as much as Viktor’s old body. Where his clit used to be was now a glowing orange material that swelled, hardened, and made Viktor cry out in pleasure when Jayce sucked on it as he was doing now. His thick thighs squeezed around Jayce’s head and thrust forward, chasing the sensation. His back arched off the brick wall, his knees trembling. 

  
  


The sweet taste of him was invading Jayce’s senses, intoxicating, and insanely hot. He wanted nothing more than to have Viktor riding his face right then, but given their location holed away in a back alleyway it was proving to be quite difficult. The angle was all wrong, the cobblestone street dug into his knees, and his neck was gonna hurt like shit later, but they didn’t get this far in life without a little improvisation. What they lacked in atmosphere they made up for in vigor. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , Jayce!” Viktor’s inner mechanisms gave a vibrating purr. “Yes… yes…” 

  
  


Their _experiment_ resulted in three more orgasms. Viktor had turned into a dripping mess, and Jayce was so hard he was struggling to think straight. In the end Jayce only stopped because of how his jaw ached. Hearing the noises Viktor made, and feeling how he squirmed under his touch was killing him. 

Viktor was wet enough that Jayce didn’t need any preparation to sink in, but he was nothing but a gentleman. He took three fingers without any resistance, and soon Jayce had another up to the hilt inside him. His mechanical parts didn’t stretch the same way real muscle did. It was more uncomfortable for Jayce than it was for Viktor, since he didn't have any pain receptors programmed and he likely saw no good reason to change that in the future. 

He was kissing Viktor the best he could given the man didn’t have a visible mouth. It should have been pathetic like that, but Viktor was pushing back hard like how they used to kiss with all their pent up anger and frustration. He even kept quiet to make the fantasy more believable. Jayce licked at the diamond shaped lines where Viktor’s lips should have been. Then he curled his fingers inside of him, finding that sweet spot that made Viktor cling to him desperately and scream out.

“Please, yes!” 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet, Vik,” Jayce groaned as Viktor hid his head in the crook of his neck. The metal plates of his face were hot and releasing steam against his sweat slicked skin. 

“Because you-you! Ugh… won’t fuck me already,” Viktor spat back, like Jayce hadn’t given him enough orgasms that they were starting to lose count. 

Jayce blindly felt for Viktor’s hair with his free hand, his fingers tangling between the spiked tufts. He tugged gently, attempting to coerce Viktor to move back. “C’mon, don’t be shy, baby. I wanna look at you, I want to see you.”

Soulless glowing eyes found him in an instant. Jayce remembered how Viktor would look all dazed and high off of lust. His eyed would be distant, pupils blown so big that all the color of his iris was gone. His hair always managed to become a mess with how much Jayce would play with it. His cheeks all red and flustered, his lips swollen and slick with drool. 

Now Jayce had to adapt to reading Viktor’s pleasure through other means. How far his vents opened, how loud the humming in his chest was growing. There were the consistent things as well, body language, moaning, and of course Viktor’s encouraging words. 

So even if there wasn’t much to read on Viktor’s face, Jayce still enjoyed watching him, and knowing that Viktor was studying him as well. He was sure he looked like a dream then, all aroused with his mouth still dripping Viktors glowing orange cum. 

He still found Viktor breathtakingly attractive in a geometric sense, like a work of fine art. The complete abstraction held its own beauty, and the parts that mimicked human forms of muscle and flesh were oddly arousing. Jayce was no blushing virgin, nudity was often clinical to him, but seeing Viktor in any state of undress was enough to get his pants tight. 

He may have made a scathing remark or two in the heat of an argument, but Jayce would be the first to admit that it wasn’t difficult at all to love a ‘machine’. There were stolen moments of vulnerability between them where Viktor could agree that he still cared for him too, despite his distaste for _unnecessary human emotions_. Jayce took some pride in how he managed to best his old friend in this one particular facet of his quest for perfection. No matter how hard Viktor tried to be the cold unfeeling shell he claimed he was, Jayce could always see through his bullshit. Each pantomimed makeout session, gentle caress, and shyly whispered _I love you_ was a small victory. 

And that competition was one that Viktor would gladly let him win. 

“You want to see me, well, t-there’s not much left of me to look at.” There were patches of exposed skin at his elbows and biceps, a hint of neck behind his chest piece. His visible signs of humanity were dwindling down to nothing. Viktor always sought validation for this, if Jayce loved every part of him or if he simply remained attached due to nostalgia for what no longer existed. Viktor feared trading one passion for another, but Jayce was happiest with the body Viktor felt most comfortable in. 

Viktor hated Jayce because he loved him, because he was the last flaw in his life that he struggled to squash out. No matter how he fought to _fix_ himself he couldn’t deny wanting to seek out Jayce’s touch, his affection. What they had together, the solace they found in each other was a fundamental fixture in their lives. Having spent years dancing around him, it was impossible to imagine a world without Viktor. Without the arguments that turned into moments of intimacy, the looks of longing across a busy laboratory, Viktor’s unnaturally warm hand intertwined with his. 

They had plenty of lows in their relationship, lows that just happened to included Viktor ordering robots to _kill him_. Jayce could admit that they weren’t perfect, but they didn’t want to be, and the highs made him the happiest he’d ever been. 

“Don’t say that. You’re the sexiest damn thing in the world,” Jayce said with an assertiveness that showed he meant it, and that there was no room for debate. 

“Not you? Where has your vanity gone?” Viktor rumbled, avoiding the truths Jayce’s words would force him to confront. It was hard for him to work out his anxiety with his evolution, even if he was typically so confident about it otherwise. Jayce’s approval was the one Viktor wanted the most, and when it came to personal upgrades, Jayce was fine with it, happy even. The only qualm he had was when he began applying his vision on to others, those who relied on him for medical aid and couldn’t afford to say no. 

“I don’t know Vik, you _are_ pretty reflective with all that metal,” Jayce smirked.

There came a point where overstimulating Viktor was beginning to lose its excitement. Patience could only be stretched so far before it snapped. Jayce rested his head against Viktor’s, his breath fogging up his face’s shiny surface. His pants were opened just enough to slip his cock out, all hard and leaking with want. Viktor looked down at it before spreading his legs apart, silently asking for more. 

Jayce sunk into Viktor all the way to the root without any resistance. The two of them cried out in unison, scrambling to hold on to each other. Viktor’s back was pressed hard against the wall, his legs wrapped around Jayce’s waist as he steadily rocked into him. 

Viktor was tight and soft around him all at once, the synthetic muscles of his entrance clenching around him like a vice. It didn’t take long for it to bring Jayce tumbling over the edge. Pleasure built up in his core, sending shockwaves of want all over his body. He gripped Viktor’s narrow hips to keep himself steady as he drove his cock into him again and again. 

There was little time to hiss out a warning before Jayce was spilling over, painting Viktor’s interior systems full of his cum. He shuddered and moaned, Viktor squeezing him, leaking another wave of sticky orange goo as he climaxed again himself. It was an intriguing thought to wonder where all of Jayce’s cum _actually went_ when they did this. How many of those non essential organs were left in there…? 

At one point in the heat of the moment Viktor whispered something that sounded like _I love you._ It made Jayce grin like a sentimental idiot as he held him close in the afterglow. Viktor’s extra appendage was carding through Jayce’s hair as his thighs shook with the strain of too-many orgasms. His metal parts were almost hot enough to burn now, but Jayce had enough calluses on his fingertips from working with volatile substances that he could barely feel it in the first place. 

“Love you too, Vik.”

The man made a grumbling sound in mild annoyance. “Such sentiment is illogical,” Viktor said quietly, but without any of his usual fire. It was as if he was only going through the motions in spouting his beliefs to comfort himself rather than start another spat with Jayce. 

“You make me feel _illogical_ ,” Jayce replied cheekily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @seraphimwater !


End file.
